The present invention relates to a vehicle body, especially for private cars, including a front part and a rear part joined together via a floor pan and body sides with openings for doors, and a roof part which via hollow pillars is structurally connected to the front and rear parts respectively the body sides, which body is composed of two main structural body parts joined to each other in the region of an imaginary dividing surface level with or under the glass lower edges of window openings in the body, where the main body part under the dividing surface is a body lower part comprising the floor pan, front and rear parts and body side lower parts.
The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a light, complete body superstructure for a vehicle body of the above mentioned type.